wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Z przeszłości 2000-1887 r./06
| autor=Edward Bellamy | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: Rozdział VI-ty. Doktor Leete przestał mówić; ja także zamilkłem, usiłując sformułować sobie i objąć całość tych zmian w ustroju społecznym, które wypłynęły z okropnej rewolucyi przed chwilą mi opisanej. Na koniec rzekłem: — Takie niesłychane rozszerzenie władzy rządowej wywiera, co najmniej, wrażenie przygniatające... — Rozszerzenie władzy rządowej?.. — wykrzyknął doktor Leete. — Gdzież widzisz pan to rozszerzenie władzy?.. — Za moich czasów... — odrzekłem — obowiązki rządu ograniczały się, ściśle mówiąc, do utrzymywania porządku wewnątrz kraju i do obrony tegoż kraju od zewnętrznych napaści, innemi słowy, do utrzymywania wojska i policyi... — Ależ, na miły bóg, kto może nam grozić zewnętrzna napaścią?.. — zawołał doktor Leete. — Czy Francyja, Anglija, Niemcy?.. A wewnątrz kraju, któż może zakłócić porządek: czy ci, co są głodni, zmarznięci i nadzy? Za waszych czasów rządy miały zwyczaj, skoro zjawiło się najmniejsze nieporozumienie międzynarodowe, chwytać przemocą obywateli i posyłać ich setkami i tysiącami na śmierć lub kalectwo, wydając tymczasem ich fundusze z największą lekkomyślnością. To wszystko działo się bez najmniejszej troski o korzyść kraju, nawet w razie wygranej. Dziś my już wojen nie mamy i rząd nasz żadnych praw nie ma do wypowiedzenia lub prowadzenia takowych; natomiast, by ochronić każdego obywatela od głodu, chłodu, i nędzy, oraz zaspokoić wszystkie jego materyjalne i umysłowe potrzeby, rząd ma polecenie kierowania przemysłem w ciągu lat kilku. Nie, panie West, jestem przekonanym że, jak się pan zastanowisz, to spostrzeżesz, że to właśnie za czasów pana, nie zaś obecnie, władza rządowa była ogromna. Dla najlepszych czynności nawet nie zgodzonoby się się dziś udzielić rządowi tyle władzy, ile on wówczas używał dla najszkodliwszych celów.. — Nie wdając się w żadne porównania... — rzekłem — przedajność i korupcya naszych działaczy politycznych była tak wielką, iż to jedno uniemożebniłoby projekt oddania rządowi kierownictwo przemysłem. Zdawało się nam, iż trudno o gorszy pomysł, jak oddanie naszym politykom kontroli nad bogactwem i produkcyją krajowa. I bez tego materyjalne interesy kraju były lekceważone w walkach partyjnych i często na szwank wystawione. — Bez wątpienia, panowie mieliście słuszność — odrzekł doktór Leete — ale dziś wszystko się zmieniło. Nie mamy już ani partyj politycznych ani wielkich polityków, a co do sprzedajności i korupcyi, te słowa mają dziś dla nas tylko historyczne znaczenie... — Chyba, że natura ludzka tak bardzo się zmieniła... — zauważyłem. — Wcale nie — brzmiała odpowiedź doktora Leete — tylko warunki życia ludzkiego się zmieniły, a z niemi i pobudki postępków ludzkich. Ustrój społeczny dzisiejszy nie sprzyja łajdakom. Zresztą zrozumiesz to pan dopiero, gdy bliżej nas poznasz... — Lecz nie opowiedziałeś mi pan jeszcze, jakim sposobem załatwioną została kwestyja robotnicza. Dyskutowaliśmy dotąd nad kwestyą kapitału... — rzekłem. — Po skonfiskowaniu przez naród młynów, maszyn, żelaznych kolei, ferm, kopalń, jednem słowem całego Kapitału, zostawała wciąż kwestyja pracy do załatwienia. Biorąc na siebie kierownictwo produkcyją i odpowiedzialność za nią, naród ulegał zarazem wszystkim wadom i trudnościom systematu kapitalistycznego... — Skoro tylko naród wziął na się odpowiedzialność za kierownictwo produkcyją, te wszystkie trudności znikły... — odrzekł doktor Leete. — Narodowa organizacyja pracy pod jednolitym kierunkiem była właśnie owem rozwiązaniem zadania, które za pańskich czasów i przy ówczesnym systemie produkcyi, słusznie uważano za niemożliwe do rozwiązania. Skoro naród został jedynym pracodawcą, wszyscy obywatele jego zostali tem samem, mocą swego obywatelstwa, pracownikami, otrzymującymi zajęcie stosownie do potrzeb przemysłu i wytwarzania... — Innemi słowy, panowie zastosowaliście po prostu zasadę powszechnej służby wojskowej, jak ją za naszych czasów pojmowano, do kwestyi robotniczej... — Tak... — odrzekł doktor Leete. — Nastąpiło to jako prosty wynik tego faktu, że naród został jedynym kapitalistą. Już i przed tem, ludzie byli przyzwyczajeni do myśli, iż obowiązkiem każdego obywatela, bez różnicy stanowiska, było odbywać służbę wojskowa dla obrony kraju (tylko ludzie upośledzeni fizycznie temu prawu nie ulegali). Że również obowiązkiem każdego obywatela jest przynosić swa dolę usług materyjalnych i umysłowych krajowi, jest rzeczą jasną; lecz stało się to możliwem dopiero wtedy, gdy naród został jedynym pracodawca, wtedy bowiem, dopiero, obywatele byli w stanie oddawać swą pracę, mając pewność słusznego podziału jej owoców pomiędzy wszystkich członków społeczeństwa. Nie podobna było myśleć o żadnej organizacyi pracy wtedy, gdy władza prawodawcza była podzielona pomiędzy setkami i tysiącami jednostek i stowarzyszeń, pomiędzy któremi zgoda nie była ani pożądana, ani nawet możebną. Wówczas zjawiskiem codziennem niemal, była z jednej strony wielka ilość ludzi chcących pracować, a nie znajdujących zajęcia, z drugiej spora ilość próżniaków, którym najłatwiej było uniknąć wszelkiej pracy i nie uiszczać się wcale ze swego długu względem społeczeństwa... — Praca jest dziś zapewne przymusową dla wszystkich... — zauważyłem. — Jest ona raczej logicznym wypływem obecnych warunków i nikomu do głowy nawet nie przyjdzie myśl o jakimkolwiek przymusie. Ten, którego trzebaby było zmuszać do pracy, stałby się przedmiotem ogólnej pogardy. Zresztą co tu mówić o przymusie! Nasz ustrój społeczny tak całkowicie wypływa z pracy i opiera się na niej, że gdyby można było przypuścić, iż ktokolwiek od tej pracy się uchylił, to nie miałby on żadnego środka utrzymania. Wykluczywszy siebie z ogółu, odłączywszy się od swoich bliźnich, spełniłby on na sobie rodzaj samobójstwa... — Czy służba w tej armii przemysłowej trwa całe życie?.. — Bynajmniej; zaczyna się ona nawet później i kończy wcześniej, niż średni peryjod pracy za waszych czasów. Wasze fabryki były pełne dzieci i starców; my zaś uważamy wiek dziecinny, jako jedynie przeznaczony kształceniu się, wiek starości zaś, gdy siły zaczynają słabnąć, powinien być, wedle nas, oddany przyjemnemu odpoczynkowi i przepędzony w dobrobycie. Peryjod zaś pracy społecznej jest dwudziesto-czteroletni; zaczyna się on po skończeniu nauk w dwudziestym pierwszym roku i kończy się, gdy jednostka dochodzi do lat czterdziestu pięciu. Po 45 latach, choć już wolny od pracy, każdy obywatel jest jednak zobowiązany do stawienia się w specyjalnych razach, gdy jakieś wypadki powiększa popyt na pracę. Ten obowiązek: być zawsze w pogotowiu na usługi ogółu — trwa do 55 lat, ale wezwania takie bardzo rzadko maja miejsce; można nawet powiedzieć, że prawie nigdy się nie zdarzają. Każdego roku dzień 15 października jest przeznaczonym dla zaciągnienia młodych ludzi, dwudziesto-jednoletnich, do szeregów pracujących; tegoż dnia ci, którzy doszli do czterdziestu pięciu lat, t. j. ci, którzy pracowali przez lat 24, są z tych szeregów wykreśleni z wyrazem należnego uznania. Jest to dla nas najsolenniejszy dzień w roku; od niego datujemy wszystkie inne zachodzące wypadki...